7 Billion Smiles
by joshudarso
Summary: senyuman milik seungcheol adalah favorite jisoo 3 /Cheolsoo/coupshua/BoysLove/1shoot


_"7 billion smiles, and yours is my favorite" - Hong Jisoo._

Pairing :

 **Choi seungcheol x Hong Jisoo**

1shoot

T

Jisoo suka senyum seokmin yang lebar dan cerah.

Jisoo suka senyum milik soonyoung yang membuat mata sipitnya hilang.

Jisoo suka senyum milik seungkwan yang membuat pipinya terangkat seperti bun.

Namun dari sekian banyak orang yang memiliki senyum terindah, jisoo pastikan yang paling terindah adalah milik seungcheol.

Senyuman seungcheol tidak membuatmu menyukainya _at first sight_. Bahkan kau akan jatuh cinta terlebih dulu oleh seokmin pemilik senyum secerah matahari.

sayangnya, dia jarang tersenyum.

Dia hanya tersenyum kalau melihat orang yang ia bully tersakiti. Dia hanya tersenyum jika keadaannya tidak baik. setiap senyuman muncul bibir seungcheol, orang-orang akan memakinya.

Tidak ada yang suka dengan senyuman seungcheol.

Katanya senyuman seungcheol membawa perkara buruk.

Mereka bilang, seungcheol tidak terlahir dengan kebahagiaan.

Jisoo memang tahu, mereka membenci seungcheol karena alasan tertentu, tapi apakah mereka tidak punya hati nurani hingga mengatakan hal sekejam itu?

Semua anak terlahir dalam kebahagiaan.

Tapi, kau harus tahu bahwa, saat seungcheol tersenyum tulus.

Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

senyumnya lebih indah daripada bulan.

lebih damai daripada malam christmas.

Jisoo seperti terjatuh ke dalam surga.

tidak apa apa harus gila karena seungcheol. Kenyataannya ia selalu tenggelam dalam keindahan yang dimiliki pemilik mata rusa itu. sungguh, nafas jisoo seperti tercekat jika mata itu mulai menyorot menarik dirinya.

Satu yang harus kalian tahu, seungcheol memiliki dimple menggemaskan di kedua pipinya.

Bahkan saat dia tersenyum melecehkan orang lain, dimple itu selalu ada disepanjang waktu.

Hanya dimple milik seungcheol yang membuat kedua pipi jisoo memerah.

Kenapa ada orang seindah itu?

 _Your smile like daylight dripping through the mountain pines,  
Pure sunshine,  
Summertime,_

 _Your smile like a wheat field in the southern breeze,  
Apple trees,  
Sweet and ripe _

"seungcheol"

yang dipanggil menoleh, jisoo melihat disekitar pipi anak laki-laki itu lebam. Di hidungnya yang terukir sempurna, ada darah yang mengalir di sana. Jisoo tak bisa mengelak, seungcheol dengan penampilan seperti ini masih indah di matanya.

"kamu okay?"

jisoo merasa dirinya sangat jauh saat seungcheol memilih menghindarinya.

 _I'd still fall for you, and i am trying to figure out whether you mean this much to me._

"kamu ga usah peduli denganku" seungcheol menyeka darah di hidungnya dengan tangan.

jisoo menatap khawatir. Dia tahu, seungcheol tidak ingin di ganggu. tapi bagaimana lagi pikirannya berkecamuk untuk datang ke gudang belakang sekolah setelah mendengar berita bahwa seungcheol di pukuli oleh kakak kelas, ia mengancam melapor ke kantor polisi karena menghisap obat-obatan.

sekarang ia menemukan seungcheol dengan luka-luka lebam di badannya, berjalan terseok-seok.

Jisoo bisa saja menangis sekarang, tapi..

dia bukan siapa-siapa untuk seungcheol.

Dadanya sakit melihat seungcheol dengan keadaan seperti ini.

seungcheol itu hobinya berantem di sekolah sebelah, kalau tidak ya kebut-kebutan.

tidak ada yang suka dengan pola kehidupan seungcheol yang berantakan dan liar.

menyedihkan?

Jisoo tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu, semua tergantung sisi pandang orang lain.

jisoo pikir seungcheol hanya butuh seseorang yang mengerti isi hatinya. Seungcheol cuma butuh orang yang tulus menerimanya.

Dia hanya membuat semua hal menjadi menyenangkan.

Pasti menyenangkan berada di sisi seungcheol, bisa selalu melihat senyuman itu melekat di bibir indahnya.

Jisoo tenggelam lagi saat seungcheol menatapnya dengan mata besar dan indah. Dia bahkan sampai bisa menghitung berapa bulu-bulu mata panjang di kelopak matanya.

"kamu akan tetap seperti ini?" saat seungcheol menunjukan sisi sempurna dengan menunjukan smirknya, jisoo berdebar.

ia tersihir.

Jisoo berdiri di hadapan anak laki-laki itu, dia tahu dia tidak ada gunanya untuk seungcheol. Dia hanya bisa membawa seungcheol ke uks atau menemaninya di gudang sendirian.

"ya" jisoo mengangguk.

Dia tidak membawa apa-apa untuk menyembuhkan luka di wajah dan tubuh seungcheol. Dia hanya bertekad datang meski seungcheol pasti akan mengusirnya.

Dia terlalu khawatir.

"kemari" seungcheol menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

Jisoo ragu-ragu, ia melangkah maju menuju seungcheol yang bersandar di dinding kayu yang sudah kumal berdebu.

saat itu juga, jisoo merasa nyawanya melayang terbang jauh. Nafasnya terhenti, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak menentu. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan sejauh ini jika seungcheol akan melakukan ini. ia merasakan lengan seungcheol masuk memeluk pinggangnya memerangkap dirinya disana.

Seungcheol bersandar di pundak jisoo, darah di sudut rahangnya mengenai seragam putih jisoo.

Jantungnya meledak, pipinya memerah seperti buah apel.

Hong jisoo tidak pernah sebahagia ini.

ia pikir seungcheol tidak pernah mau menatap wajahnya yang tidak menawan. Ia pikir seungcheol tidak suka keberadaannya di sini.

Jisoo ikut memeluk erat tubuh seungcheol disana, memeluk leher itu, melesakan kepalanya di dada seungcheol yang terasa hangat. Ia bisa mencium wangi parfum maskulin yang menghilang dan hembusan nafas berat dari seungcheol yang menggelitik lehernya.

Kini seungcheol menatap wajahnya dengan mata sayu, menarik dirinya ke dalam mata jernih. jarak wajahnya dengan seungcheol sangat dekat.

"terima kasih"

Jisoo diam. Tidak, masih berdetak. suara seungcheol berbunyi merdu bagai lullaby. Tubuh jisoo menghangat.

seungcheol tersenyum, dimple favoritenya terpatri disana.

Senyuman itu tulus, lembut, dan suci.

 _i can talk to hundreds of people in one day but none of them compare to the smile you can give me in one minute._

 _7 billion smiles, and yours is my favorite._

Jisoo ingin berteriak, jisoo suka senyuman seungcheol.

Jisoo suka semua yang ada pada Choi seungcheol.

Tunggu, dia tidak jatuh cinta dengan seungcheol, kan?

Ah, entahlah yang pasti...

Hari ini jisoo merasa ia menjadi orang yang paling beruntung sedunia. Ia bersumpah akan mengingat moment ini selamanya.

Terima kasih, Jesus.

 **END**


End file.
